I Got Your Six
by Eryessa
Summary: Andrea has Leo's Six, even if having his back means having his Shell since he is a mutant turtle. Leo's transfixed and Andrea wants answers to questions that only Leo can give her. And when a new threat rises she finds herself defending the turtles when it all goes down even if she doesn't know them. Part 1 of a series I have yet to fully figure out.


**Rating Fluxuates but won't go higher than Rating T, though there are mentions of adult content but nothing too serious.**

* * *

Chapter One

I got Your Six, Andrea Hayes had taken that motto from the military all the way to the New York City Police.

The night when she was supposed to be on her own beat she was assigned a partner, someone younger than her.

"I'm Kristina Kramer." The woman said holding her hand out.

Andrea nodded, pushing some of her short blond pixie chopped hair behind her ear. "Andrea Hayes. New to the force?"

"No, I transferred over from Brooklyn, Precinct 20."

"The sexual harrassment joint?" Andrea asked, studying Kristina for a moment.

She looked pale, her face did contrast with her wavy brown hair.

"Yeah."

"Some of the guys wanted to go knock some of those POSes out."

"You Manhattan guys are that generous?"

"The guys who have mothers, sisters or other law enforcement types in their family do. I've had my fair share of that kind of stuff myself."

"Here?" Kristina went around the squad car.

Andrea followed. "Military, I was in the army for a while. Seen front lines, I'm also a bomb disposal expert. But the Bomb Squad didn't think that I would fit in with them." Andrea slid into the drivers seat.

Once Kristina was in herself she looked over at Andrea. "Why not?"

"Because I can build them too. I went to college for chemical engineering but found my place amongst the army guys."

Kristina didn't say anything for a moment, instead just watched as Andrea called in that they were on the clock. After they had pulled out of the Precinct parking lot, she turned left.

"What do you think about what happened last year?" Kristina asked suddenly.

"What, the Sacks stuff and this Shredder guy?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, were you here when it happened?"

"I was on duty at the time."

"Where?"

"My beat that day was Time Square."

"Did you see those things?"

At a red light Andrea stopped. "What things?"

"The things on the Spire? The one that fell, when that Shredder guy fell? I thought I saw something on it, well more than one thing on it at least. I thought I saw people."

"I was right there. I," Andrea started moving forward. "I think I saw some things as well. I know I got a piece of evidence."

"Evidence?"

"A katana, the one that was found next to Shredder. I bought it at a police auction. I thought it was cool because I never had one before. I always appreciated bladed weapons to the bullets we have to fire."

"I heard some of the guys saying that you took down the Prowler with only your baton."

Kristina watched Andrea laugh as she pulled into a turn lane. "There is more to know about the world than just carrying around a gun and a badge. I just prefer to use self defense and grappling skills more than the standard police side arm."

They didn't talk much after that. They were police officers, they needed to get their job done.

By midnight, and three cups of coffee each with some tactical guidance, the two women had stopped a drunk driver and stopped a purse snatcher. This had been the one night of the week that crime wasn't being called out from every which way.

"How do you suppose that happened?" Kristina asked. She was pointing to a small group of people that already had two cop cars there.

Andrea pulled over.

"Hey, Cooper, Anderson, what's going on?" Andrea hollered as she was halfway out of her window.

Cooper and Anderson were putting two heavily tattooed men in the back of one squad car. "Someone caught them and tied them to a light pole. They are saying aliens did it." Cooper said.

Anderson laughed. "Can you believe it, aliens stopped a break in." "

Hey, aren't they some of those Purple Dragon goons?" She asked.

Usually speaking Purple Dragons were just some low life Asian guys, but these two looked like caucasion kids with an ax to grind. Mohawk hair, sparse facial hair, and Asian purple dragon tattoos on either their arms or chest. The taller of the two, with the mohawk, had it tattooed on the side of his head.

"Guys need any help?" Andrea asked.

"Nah, we got it from here. Thanks though."

Andrea dropped into her seat. "Station 12, Adam 14. Leaving scene of," she listed off the Ten Code for break in. "Heading west on Columbia and Fifth Avenue."

"Copy, Adam 14." The dispatcher said.

"Who are the Purple Dragons?" Kristina asked.

"Mostly an Asian gang, mix of Asian cultures like Chinese and Japanese, but mainly Japanese. I wasn't aware that they were bringing white guys into the group. I mean, it's possible they are getting larger but I wasn't expecting to see some white kids mixed up in their dealings."

"Maybe they want to rule New York, like the New Turks."

"Possibly, but then again I don't know. Something a little fishy with that."

"Hinky you mean."

For the next twenty minutes, Andrea and Kristina patrolled around Fifth Avenue, one of the richer parts of Manhattan. But that didn't mean it didn't have crime going on.

"Adam 14, there is a silent alarm break in." Dispatch gave the address, which wasn't far from where Andrea and Kristina was.

"Adam 14 in route."

* * *

Near, too, was a large figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hey, Donnie, I'm heading in on a break in call." Leonardo told his brother over the walkie talkie strapped to his right shoulder sash.

"Copy, Leo. Check in when you're done."

"Hey, I'm the responsible one, remember? Usually Raph and Mikey mess things up."

His brother chuckled. "You're right. I'll see you down in the lair at dawn."

After the cut out from his brother, Leo picked up the speed. Unlike normal humans, even turtles, Leo and his brothers were well trained. They were mutants after all. They were science experiments that went to the extreme and now they were giving back to the city that helped raise them.

Hopping across the rooftops of tall buildings along Fifth Ave, Leo spotted a single police car with it's lights on. There were no sirens, which was either smart or stupid in Leo's mind. It meant that the culprits weren't aware that there was a police presence. But it did mean the officers had a chance to get the upper hand.

The cop car came to a stop infront of a small beauty store business. Then two cops got out, but what shocked Leo was that both were female. His keen eye sight could make out the subtle curves of hits and chests. One had her hair up and the other was sort of buzz cut, kind of military style.

Their guns were drawn.

But what happened next as the women got to the front of the car was that out of the shadows, some goon took out the longer haired woman with an elbow to her head.

The other swiveled around, her gun trained on the guy that had knocked her partner out. But she was attacked from behind by some fancy ninja skills of another thug, this one almost as tall as this leggy woman.

Her gun flew out of her hand and she was pinned against the roof of the car.

"Look what I got here, Hun." The guy said. "Ain't she pretty?"

Out of the shadows a larger figure came. He was taller than all the rest of them, well reaching seven feet tall. Leo's eye ridges raised as he prepared to jump in there. Except the woman cop had other ideas.

Her knee came up and connected with the guy that had her pinned, making him double over. She got out of the hold and turned, flicking out her baron and getting into a defensive stance.

"Little girl want to play?" Hun asked, tossing back his pale blond ponytail.

"I'll give you that. I'm shorter than you. Buy I ain't no girl." She said.

"Pipsqueak then? I'm going to make you squeal."

More thugs came out of the shadows.

It was an ambush, Leo realized. The female cop was out manned and her radio was hanging. She couldn't call for help, her partner was still out of it, on the ground next to the car.

Leo jumped into action.

"Hey!" He yelled as he landed behind the right flank of goons.

These guys were trained, but they weren't as fast as Leo was. He was able to take them out with much issue. The goons from the left flank had rushed at him, boards and pipes as weapons. Leo deflected their blows, his katana zinging from the impact of their weapons.

Roundhouse kicking them backwards, they were all sprawled out, groaning in pain. And then Leo felt a seering pain in the back of his head.

"What the hell kind of freak are you?"

Leo was sprawled out on the ground, a slight trickle of blood coming from the back of his head. It dripped into the spot between his shoulder and his shell. The big human was looking down at him, his foot dangerously close to his fallen katana.

The man stomped on Leo's shell, nearly cracking it.

What happened next was shocking to say the least. The woman cop had tasered the big guy, and he yelled out as fifty thousand volts coursed through his body. She proceeded to strike out his feet with a leg sweep and then she stood between the big guy and Leo.

"I got your six, Blue." She said.

The moment she had released the trigger on the taser, the big guy yanked it out of her hands and pulling the spurs out of his chest.

"Back off, now." She ordered, watching him grow in size as he stood up.

His shadow fell on both Leo and the woman. He had picked up his pipe again and was aiming for both Leo and the woman. Preparing to grab the woman, she again shocked Leo. As the pipe came down, his katana was above her head, stopping the pipe from smashing both hers and Leo's heads.

A shot rang out. It had come from the other woman cop. This had distracted Hun long enough for the woman with Leo's katana to lift the other weapon away from Leo's head.

"Help me, Blue." The woman with his katana said through gritted teeth.

Leo, without thinking of it, placed his large hand over both of hers and with a sweep of his blade the pipe went flying somewhere off in the distance. And before the big guy had a chance to realize what was going on, he personally met Leo's foot in his face.

Off in the distance there were sounds of sirens. The group of gangsters were all knocked out, even the one named Hun.

"I got your six, Blue." The woman repeated. "Go." She pushed on his arm. There was untapped strength behind her simple gesture. "Go. Get out of here, Blue."

Sheathing his katana, Leo leapt up into the air. In a matter of seconds he was hiding in the shadows.

"Kristina, are you okay?" The blond woman asked her partner as she picked up her lost gun.

"Andrea, I, I saw," the other started to say.

"You didn't see anything." The Andrea woman said. "Some vigilante in a mask helped us."

"But," Kristina started to say as Andrea was putting cuffs on the big guy.

"You are under arrest. You have the right to be silent, anything you say will be used against you in the court of law."

As the rest of the police force came up on the scene of what had happened, Leo felt better for leaving the two women to do the job that they were meant to do.

"Why did she say that?" He wondered out loud as he pressed his hand to his head. "Why did she silence her partner?"

These were questions that he wanted to ask this Andrea woman. Why was she not scared of him? What was going through her mind through the entire ordeal? Humans didn't understand what Leo or his brothers were. He didn't know if he could trust this human woman, especially when he could barely stand Vern Finwick.

"Yo, Leo, whoa dude, what happened?"

His brother Mikey was there to great him when he got back to the lair. After the Foot got into their last lair, they had to move again. At least this place had more room than their last one.

"Something went down at a routine break in on Fifth Ave." Leo said, still holding the back of his head.

Donnie came up and peeled his hand off. "You may need stitches for that, Leo."

"Nah, just cover it. It's not that bad." Leo said.

"Yo, Leo, what happened?" Raphael came into the mix. "Humans can't hurt us."

"Well this was no ordinary human, Raph." Leo cringed at the pain in his head. "He was large, slightly larger than you."

"Larger than Raph? Did he smell as bad?" Mikey cracked a joke.

"He showed up out of nowhere after I got rid of his little pals. He was harder to get down but he went down like the rest of them."

It wasn't like Leo was boasting, but then again he wasn't telling his brothers all of the truth.

As he retreated to his room Leo wondered why he hadn't mentioned the woman cop and what she had done. Was it because she didn't say anything about him? And what about her partner?

His head was hurting too much to do anymore thinking. Maybe he could ease it with some meditation, that always calmed his nerves after a long patrol of the city.

"Hey, Don, do you know what I got your Six mean?" Leo asked.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"I heard a human say it tonight. That's all. I'm heading in."

"Rest well, my son." His father, Splinter, a rather large mutant rat, said from where he was meditating.

But rest was not common for Leo.

He just couldn't get his mind off of that female cop.

"Andrea." He murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

 **I am a writer, and I love to write what I want. And this is what I want to write. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own the Turtles or their Franchise, but I do own the rights to my ideas and the original characters within this story.**


End file.
